Veigar/Trivia
General * is one of several champions that can, in theory, infinitely increase a stat by using an ability. Veigar can continuously increase his ability power via his . The others are , , , , , , and . * When Veigar uses his ultimate to kill an enemy champion, he will laugh malevolently. * Veigar possess the most laugh emotes of any champion, at 6. * Veigar 'vɛi̯ɣɐr is an Icelandic name, from veig "strength" & herr "army";G. Kroonen, Etymological dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 566, 211. Veigar's name has two pronunciations: **/'veɪɡɚ/ (VEY-guhʳ): Riot's official pronunciation of his name; ** /vaɪ'ɡɑ:ɹ/ (vie-GAHR): based on , considered incorrect. Development * Veigar is voiced by Bob Beal. * During development, he was called Permission. * Veigar is named after Veigar Bouius, who previously worked as the Senior QA Analyst for Riot Games. He is "quite tall". * All of Veigar's skills (excluding ) refer to space. a reference to the of a , the point at which light cannot escape. a reference to the in space. a reference to the , the prevailing cosmological model that explains the early development of the Universe. His old passive, , which means "Balance", is an important concept in stellar and orbital physics. * Veigar's appearance is similar to the Black Mage, a character from the Final Fantasy series. * used to deal 1 point of true damage to all units inside the cage and in very rare occasions it could even kill a unit when it was at 1 health. Lore * Veigar is at least over 1100 years old, as he was present during second crusade. * He was possibly affected by after being held captive for years by . Quotes ; * quotes "I will swallow your soul!" and "Even now, your loved ones suffer!" are similar to quotes from franchise. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; '- Chrono Trigger' * "Unimaginable is the power of Veigar!" - Magus (talking about Lavos, the last boss) * "The black wind howls." - Janus '- Diablo' * "I will make weapons from your bones!" - Blacksmith * "Not even death can save you from me!" - Diablo '- Dragon Ball Z (anime)' * "My power is over 9000!" - Vegeta * "This isn't even my final form!" - Frieza '- Final Fantasy' * "Run! Run! Or you'll be well done!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "I, Veigar, will knock you all down!" - Garland (Final Fantasy) * "I will create a monument to nonexistence!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "The end draws near..." - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "I'll... remember... this..." - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "I am all-powerful!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) '- Mortal Kombat' * "Toasty!" * "Finish Them!" * "Weak, pathetic fools." - Shao Kahn '- Starcraft' * "Vengeance shall be mine!" - Sarah Kerrigan * "Arcane launch detected!" - Starcraft Nuclear Launch. '- Star Fox' * "Cocky little freaks!" - Sector Y boss * "I can't let you do that!" - Star Wolf '- Street Fighter' * "Weakness is a disease and I am the cure." - Akuma * "My victory symbolizes the crumbling of justice." - M. Bison * "The feelings of terror only prove your inferiority!" - M. Bison * "Get lost, you can't compare with my powers!" - M. Bison '- The Legend of Zelda' * "Hey! Listen!" - Navi (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * "Do you realize who you're dealing with?" - Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * "You are Error!" - Zelda 2 reference. * "You dare defy me?!" - Iron Knuckle (The Legend of Zelda CDi Games) '- Portal' * "All the cake is gone!" - Portal reference * "Your entire life has been a mathematical error!" - GLaDOS '- X-Men' * "Playtime has ended!" - Magneto (X-Men vs Street Fighter) * "Champions! Welcome to die!" - Magneto (X-Men Arcade) '- Others' * "I will show you true power!" - Mass Effect (possibly). Shares this quote with . * "Annoying Champion is about to die!" - Gauntlet * "You and your friends are dead!" - Friday the 13th (NES Game, Game Over screen) * "A battle you have no chance of winning." - G-Man (Half-Life) * "I am invincible!" - GoldenEye * "Welcome to your doom!" - Altered Beast * "What is a champion? A miserable pile of pixels!" - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night reference * "I hunger!" - Sinistar * "Don't get mad! Get sadistic!" - Destroy All Humans! * "Join me or die!" - Warcraft III * "Somebody set up us the bomb!" - Zero Wings * "I have fury!" - Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (said by Fawful) * "Would you kindly (Stop moving!)" - BioShock * "My strength is unparalleled!" - Ninetails (Mega Man X: Command Mission) * "Got a present for ya!" - Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars * "Quad Damage!" - Quake/Unreal Tournament * "It's no use!" - Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * "Super effective!" - Pokémon * "You have fallen into my trap!" - Yu-Gi-Oh! * "Your journey ends here, hero!" - Fantasy Rivals * "Delete!" - Mega Man Battle Network, Death Note, or Cybermen (Doctor Who) * "Suffer like we did!" - Zeal (The House of the Dead/The Tipping of the Dead) * "My power grows!" - Majesty (stated when one of the player's Wizards levels up) * "Let's run it back!" - A "run back" is a general fighting game term for a rematch. * "Right where I want you!" - Millhouse Manastorm from World of Warcraft Skins ; * He closely resembles the Black Mage from the Final Fantasy series. ; * He is among the only three skins priced at , making them the cheapest ones available (excluding sales and giveaways/promotions). ** The others are: *** *** * He does not have the robe of the but uses a similar color palette. ; * He was released in celebration of the 2010 Winter Olympics along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * He is competing in . ; *The skin was somewhat inspired by . * It is a direct reference to from the , written by . * On his left hand, he is holding a . ; * He was released in celebration of 2011. * It replaces particles with four leaf clovers, particles with floating four leaf clovers, and falling trail with a solid rainbow. ; ; * It changes particles into mechanic pyramid-like structures that resemble the claw on his hand. * holds a scepter that closely resembles the "Runed Arcanite Rod" item in World of Warcraft. * Contrary to the belief of some of the community, this skin has nothing to do with the popular YouTube personality TotalBiscuit.Totalbiscuit's Twitter ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2012 along with: ** ** ** * It is a possible reference to the , a green, hairy creature that stole every gift during Christmas. * It changes the particles of all of Veigar's spells; becomes a Christmas tree shaped cookie, becomes a breaking colored bauble, area is marked by Christmas trees and lights, and becomes a wrapped present. The skin also features a animation where Veigar enters a chimney. ; * He is voiced by . ** , pre-V7.9 , and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * This skin was teased through a Final Boss picture showing the previous three Arcade skins. The Polish site for League of Legends has listed the name Veigar in the announcements link.Arcade Veigar Polish announcement link reveal * His voice is similar to the Shadow Selves' voices in the English dubbed version of Persona 4 series. * His hands and feet floating near his body without any arms or legs is a reference to the Rayman series. * The glove on his right hand resembles the Power Glove, an accessory for the NES. ** His right hand appears on the teaser with the hand on giant proportions, being a reference to the Master Hand from Super Smash Bros series. ** It is revealed in the splash art for this skin that the 3 red buttons on the knuckles have the letters Q, W, and E on them. This is a reference to many Real-Time Strategy games (such as League of Legends), where Q, W, E, and R are used to cast spells or abilities. * During his recall animation, he inputs a code that strongly resembles the Konami Code into his glove (Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A). * His is a reference to "The Wizard Agahnim" from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * His causes different pieces from Tetris to fall. * His is a box of binary code, a number system that computers use to run. * His dance references the Can-Can.. ** He shares this dance with: *** *** * His staff has an eye that resembles . * Most of Final Boss Veigar's quotes are video game references. A large portion of them, and more, can be seen in this video. ; * (pre-metal breakdown) can be seen to his right looking through binoculars. * This is the only Skin where his ears (and part of his face) can be seen, due to him not wearing any type of hat. ; * This skin was inspired by and from series. Relations ; * tortured Veigar to gain knowledge about other realms. ** He knew , who was also forced to work for Mordekaiser. Scathlocke on LeBlanc and Veigar * might think all evil champions are allies for his advantage. ; * The reason why was in Noxian prison was, according to reports from Noxian authorities, Veigar was amongst 'a handful' of yordles arrested for trading illegal goods in Noxus. * After his failed attempt to steal The Mothership, Veigar was shot down by during his escape. * is a friend of Veigar. ** This might have been Riot's response to a fanfiction thread about their misadventures. According to Rivini (its author), Riot officially made them friends, AFTER the thread was created. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Winter Games Celebration Category:2012 Snowdown Showdown